die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Task
The Task is a user-created web series for YouTube and Vimeo by filmmakers and actors Cam Sully and Gilbert Hiracheta. It stars Hiracheta, Manuel Lerma, Cloyse Caruthers, Scott Rumsey, Jorge R Santos, Brandon King Henry, Tony Dotson, Jim Smith, Kristopher Nguyen, Nathan Hartley, Joe Atinsky, Randy Shoemake, Mike Loud, Kathy Jordan, Ralph L. Burkey, Ruby Robledo, Kiel Williams, Rashaad Dyson, Sylvia Sya, Jan Duncan Weir, Kevin A. Green and Estevan Olvera Arizola and his son Estevan Jr. It also features a cameo by Jean-Claude Van Damme via free-to-use stock footage. It has run for one season so far. Tagline Ex-Cons + Ex-Cops = Ex-Problems! Synopsis Ex-officer Jorge Ramos attempts to take down numerous violent robbers, corrupt policemen and conspiring terrorists of all things. It'll take a little more than a quick trigger finger and keeping his enemies closer. Cast of Characters The Anti-Heroes * Gilbert Hiracheta as ex-officer-turned-vigilante Jorge Ramos, main protagonist * Cloyse Caruthers as ex-SWAT tactical officer Tavon, secondary protagonist * Estevan Olvera Arizola as Mask, former ex-con and robbery gang get-away driver, tertiary protagonist * Michael J. Hernandez as Jacobs, Arizona PD officer who comes to the team's rescue later on The Bad Cops * Ralph L. Burkey as Capt. Liotta, shady and current head of the corrupt Dallas police department * Kathy Jordan as Commander Janelle, power-hungry, corrupt head of Dallas P.D. S.W.A.T. * Scott Rumsey as Officer Bulldog, SWAT officer heavy and main accomplice to both the Capt. and Commander; betrays the vigilante team after attempting to gain their trust * Kiel Williams as Officer Johnson, officer who is sent to kill the vigilantes at a prison yard when they're initially being escorted to prison * Jan Duncan Weir as Officer Lizette, another crooked and high-profile officer who abused her power on Officer Ramos before the series began * Stock footage of Jean-Claude Van Damme and other pre-keyed stunt performers as various bad cops The Good Cops * Brandon King Henry as SWAT Officer Troy * Jorge R Santos as SWAT Officer Roy * Manuel Lerma as SWAT Officer Lt. Manuel Acosta * Tony Dotson as SWAT Officer Lenny, * Ruby Robledo as SWAT Officer Marilyn, Police Rookie/Sniper and wife of Lenny * J. Scott Pennington as Officer Scott, officer overseeing the confusing shoot-out in the season finale * Christian and Mylene George as Trigger-Happy 1 and 2 * Andrea Bowman as Trigger-Happy 3 * Trey Sims as Officer Dan, tool who follows corrupt department's orders without asking * Amy and Cynthia Jackson as The Spotter Sisters * Annie Karundethu as Police Counselor Amanda * Emmanuel Tutumor as Asst. Police Capt. Ray * Cam Sully as Ofc. Jamey * Officers Brady, Ryan and Colin- unseen police officers killed during the initial robbery by Lucas' and Gus' gang (the names are after popular improv comedians) The Robbery Gang * Joe Atinsky as Lucas, the gang leader * Randy Shoemake as Gus, secondary leader and brother of Lucas * Estevan Jr. as Brass, brutal robber who takes a hostage * Nathan Hartley as Curly, another brutal robber who the gang meets up with at a mall cafe while fleeing The Bounty Hunters * Kitty Banks as Violet Rose, head of the gang of bounty hunters * Marilyn Cruz as Tris McCoy * Arika Salazar as Angela Vega * Teresa Mark as Summer Hickey * Karen Sue Long as Erica Empress * Kimber Carter as Amber Vicious, contact for the hunters who helps find the various places but doesn't participate in the actual bounty hunting The Informants * Timothy M. Steele as David Decker, Narcotics agent who reports some disturbing news about Lt. Acosta's death to his brother Roberto * Manuel Lerma as White Lightning, Police Informant who the vigilantes meet at a Dallas bar for the Dallas P.D.'s dirty antics * Jermaine Johnson as Dizzy Williams, White Lightning's pal and bar patron * Mike Loud as The Captive, an undercover police officer who the team accidentally interrupts a key sting operation he's performing in Misc. * Roy Edward Llamas II as Roberto Acosta, Private Eye detective and brother of slain officer Lt. Manuel Acosta, trying to figure out his older brother's murder * Millie Jo Gamboa as Jackie Robledo, ex-wife of Jorge Ramos and femme fatale who seduces Roberto * Kristopher Nguyen as The News Reporter, media reporter who's narration is heard and unfazed by the current violent events * Rashaad Dyson as The Hostage, an innocent civilian in the "Pilot" episode. * Molly May Rockwell as The Homeless Girl * Kevin Acosta as The Homeless Guy * Kenny Gardner as The Job Manager * Ethan Hicks as The Gambler Production * The project started out as a short film and later got turned into an independent web series. Many of the cast and crew members worked in front of and behind the scenes. Many of them had previously worked on the show "Queen of the South". * Additional writing and ideas were by co-star Estevan as well as comic book writer Art Bellfield, Charles Booker, Lani Jewett, Christian Ayala and Christopher Phipps. Additional special thanks were given to Ken Ray and Olympus Has Fallen 's Morgan Jaye Williams. Kristopher Nguyen also helped with visual effects for the gunfight and bloody mayhem scenes. * The show was inspired by various films and TV shows including the ''Die Hard'' film series, The Punisher (2004 film), The Departed, Falling Down, "24", "The Shield", Dark Blue, "Justified, Speed, "The Wire", The Expendables, 16 Blocks, The Equalizer, Serpico, Training Day, The Negotiator, Collateral, Sabotage, Street Kings, S.W.A.T., "The Sopranos", "CSI: Miami", "NYPD Blue", John Wick, Taken, Heat, Dog Day Afternoon and "Law & Order" franchise. The opening news insert scene was inspired by the inappropriate commentary news style segments on the on-going adult cartoon satire show "South Park". Category:2010 era releases Category:TV shows Category:Web series Category:Crime Dramas Category:Revenge-Vigilante films and shows Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a shopping mall scenario films Category:Die Hard on a Prison scenario movies Category:Jean-Claude Van Damme action films Category:Martial Arts action entertainment Category:Films involving police corruption Category:Die Hard scenarios inspired by Dog Day Afternoon Category:Movies and TV shows inspired by the TV series "24" Category:Films influenced by the style of Taken Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:2017